The Celebration of Romance and Sensuality!
by Zen Monk
Summary: It's Saint Valentine's Day and most everyone got invited to Zelos' mansion for a day of exchange and attempts at romance. Fluff and possible hilarity ensues. A collection of shorts about friendship, love and just everyone having a good time.


"We're… in the right house, right?" Lloyd asked with awestruck uncertainty. He surveyed the foyer with suspicion, taking the various hues of red and pink and white that adorn the furniture and walls. There were miniatures of pastoral scenery, which seem to consist of cupids and dryads and nymphs cast in pale marble; garish vases and ceramics were overflowing with flowers- mostly roses, but there were other varieties- and petals were strategically placed upon the tiled areas of the floor, which gleamed in the incandescent lighting of polished chandeliers and sparkling crystal hangings. Somewhere in the room was the soft sound of stringed instruments, possibly from a recording device as the sound surrounds them evenly and not pinpointed from another part of the house.

"Good evening, Lord Bud," said a soft-spoken voice, and the butler Sebastian emerged from the white double doors that led to the sitting room of the mansion. "And good evening to all of you, as well. Master Zelos is in his bedchambers right now, but if you'll follow me I'll lead you to the sitting room and I shall announce your arrival."

"Oh… thanks," uttered Lloyd, relieved to see the familiar place.

"We'll do just that," said Raine, taking rein of the group. "Thank you very much, Sebastian."

They were ushered into the familiar sitting that's not unlike the red room in the palace, with scarlet sofas and armchairs and ornate rugs laid upon plush carpeting. Like in many places in Meltokio, Lloyd wondered if he had to take off his shoes to be inside a building, out of good manners. Although, it seemed to be that this room was even more ornate than not only the palace's red room, but that it followed the theme in the foyer where there were flowers and red and cupids everywhere, but in here there are garish hearts and lace motifs upon the furniture and as decorations along the ceiling.

"Man, did this house get more tasteless than usual?" said Genis.

"This actually isn't as bad as the previous times he's invited people for Valentine's day," admitted Sheena, who seemed to be more on guard than usual, as though expecting a trap to spring upon them. She sat upright on the couch with her knees tight together and her shoulders squared.

"Even incaracerated, the stories of the Chosen's lavish parties were talked about among the inmates and staff. It appears to be that Zelos is living up to that expectation…" said Regal, looking very comfortable in his chosen armchair. At this, Colette took notice of Regal more closely; he dressed in much better clothing than what he had worn while they were traveling together, but she began to wonder if his choice in clothing, which was less business-like yet still formal to her, was deliberate.

"Is it really all right to be here in casual clothes?" she asked. "Because it looks like this place was expecting something… more? The invitation said it's a 'casual' get-together, and yet..." Colette looked around pointedly at the room, which its magnificence did more to underscore what she meant to say.

"Zelos said that this is a private party, so it's just him and us altogether," said Lloyd, cheerfully. "We don't have to put on appearances for each other! I guess this is just him… wanting to show us a good time…?"

"Zelos must have put in a lot of effort for us to have a good time," murmured Presea, looking down at her hands thoughtfully. She probably didn't mean to, but her words carried weight to the situation.

"Then, I bet that Zelos must be really looking forward to this!" exclaimed Colette, her hands clapped together happily. "I mean, whatever his reasons are, he invited us to come here to celebrate Saint Valentine's day together, and he did his best to make sure we all have fun together."

Lloyd's face lit up at Colette's words and grinned back at her. "That really must be it, Colette! I was starting to think that he was showing off- which isn't really something surprising… but! Seeing it your way makes me feel more appreciative."

"Careful, Lloyd," deadpanned Genis. "This is the exact kind of attitude that con artists pull at carnivals."

"My, my. It seems as though the cocky brat still doesn't recognize my generosity for what it is. But all is forgiven! For the combined friendship of my hunnies radiate pure kindness that is exemplary of this momentous occasion!"

All the lights shut down, leaving the room into near complete darkness aside from the veiled windows that look out to the backyard in the evening.

"Wait, was Zelos in this room the entire time?" exclaimed Lloyd.

"Who hit the lights?!" shouted Genis.

"I knew it…" sighed Sheena.

The click of a spotlight reverberated through the room, leading to the double white doors where they came through before. Standing in front of them was Zelos, a rose in hand and gleaming in elegant finery. His hair gleamed bright red and braided elegantly over the shoulder; his clothes a deep green, the embroidery shining gold, and buttons blazing in brass; for effect, he opened his eyes, eyelashes heavy and refined, and let his bright blue gaze survey the group before him.

"Yo~" he winked.

His attempt at brilliance went over their heads.

Undeterred, he continued. "Welcome to my humble abode, fellows and hunnies alike. Today is the most romantic day of the year, and as such I vow to honor Saint Valentine by having all my associates here and behold the beauty and love that is the great Zelos Wilder!"

Breaching first from the aghast group was Colette, who reached out for the first lifeline in order to bring everyone back into normalcy. "Zelos, your house looks so beautiful tonight! I don't think I've seen any other place more romantic!"

Zelos tossed his head back and laughed triumphantly. "How observant of you, my little angel! Indeed, I had my servant redecorate my dwelling in order to match the theme of tonight and the entire month of February! Why, tonight is just the start of the many romantic and sensual evenings that I'll spend with my dear hunnies."

"So… you prepared all of this beforehand?" asked Raine. "Did you have some of these in storage or saving them for other times of the year or…?"

Zelos held up a finger and shook it in denial. "No, no, my gorgeous professor. Why, most everything here is completely new for the occasion. Of course, some of the statues and miniatures and fountains are part of the household already and have been in my father's family for generations, but the paintings and decor seen not only here but the entire household are commissioned by artists of different renown, taste notwithstanding, of course."

"Oh yeah. Taste is definitely not a factor here," quipped Genis.

Sheena stood up from the couch in outrage. "So you were just showing off! Is there no end to your blatant hedonism?"

"Tut-tut, my bodacious summoner! Love transcends the material boundaries of money. Expense is never a factor when it comes to expressing whom you love!"

"…He is even more obscene than the rumors give him credit for," muttered Regal.

Zelos continued on, undeterred.

"To celebrate the first of many love parties in my meager dwelling, I bid you all a Happy Valentine's Day, and to let the party commence!"


End file.
